1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locating devices, and more particularly, to a device which can accurately determine a position on one side of a wall or other barrier from the other side of the wall or other barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in the building and construction industries it is necessary to locate a position on both sides of a wall or other barrier. For example, it may be necessary to put an entrance or exit through a barrier such as a wall or roof. It is usually very important for the workers to know where the entrance or exit or hole is going to come out on the other side of the partition. Prior art methods of locating a position directly opposite the same position on the opposite side of a partition usually require measuring with measuring sticks and tapes. These prior art methods are usually time consuming and cumbersome, and they often lead only to an approximate spot location.
What is needed is a device which can accurately, precisely and relatively quickly find a position on one side of a partition directly opposite the same point on the opposite side of the wall. The device should be simple and cost effective.
The foregoing disadvantages and needs are overcome by a unique wall position locator of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.